


Two (Pizza) Households, Both Alike In Dignity

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:13:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:I'd like to ask for the prompt about the rival pizza restaurant-owning families for Klaine! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two (Pizza) Households, Both Alike In Dignity

There is no battle cry ringing in the streets of Lima, nor blood shed into the cracks of the sidewalk.

And yet, every Limenian knows that a war is raging.

A restaurant war between the Hummels and the Andersons’ pizzerias, that has been going on for the past five years.

The two owners, Burt Hummel and Pam Anderson, seem to be on the brink of actually using their cutters and their metallic plates onto each other when peace comes from an unexpected place.

From the two heirs to this war, Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson.

Both delivery boys for their parents, and proud of their heritage, but wishing for more than this life of dough and tomato sauce.

Dreaming of finding love and of something sweeter than all of this.

When the pair meets, barely older than boys and on the edge of manhood, they both feel it.

Like something they have never dare to think about is within reach.

But how could it be?

How could they even be friends, when their parents want to kill each other with pepperonis and sliced ham?

Against all odds, Kurt and Blaine manage to find ways to see each other, to see beyond their last names, and they quickly become friends.

When Burt smells spicy chorizo on his son’s breath, he becomes suspicious, but he would never even imagine that his son, his baby, is sometimes eating the Anderson’s “Ay que calor” pizza.

When Pam smells wholewheat on her son’s shirt, she grows inquisitive, but she would never imagine that her son, her precious baby, is enjoying the Hummel’s “Arrr Hearty” pizza.

Blaine knows that Kurt has a sweet tooth, and he makes him discover the joys of cheesecakes--little does he know that every spoonful Kurt takes of the fluffy cake is one step closer to Kurt’s heart.

And then, one day, Kurt cooks a pizza just for Blaine, with chunks of pineapple and slices of black olives and shredded chicken.

Blaine thanks him with a kiss that tastes … well, mostly of pineapple, to be honest, but also of the blend of their families’ respective sauce, and it tastes magical.

Gathering strength and courage from each other, and from their hands clasped together, Kurt and Blaine have a talk with their parents, offering a solution to this petty war.

And that’s how “Pavarotti”, a pizza place co-owned by the two families and offering a large selection of desserts--including cheesecakes, opens in Lima.

And they all lived happily and well-fed ever after.


End file.
